Perceived direction remains veridical and stable despite changes in eye position when visuomotor coordination is healthy. The present research on how extraretinal and visual information contributes to this constancy will advance our understanding of normal visual motor coordination and sensorimotor disorders. Three experiments are proposed to analyze the problem at different levels. The first will concentrate on the motor side of visuomotor coordination. Some labs, including my own, have found that saccadic dysmetria can be corrected on the bases of extraretinal information without visual feedback; other labs claim that visual feedback is required. Experiment I will test possible reasons for the discrepancies. The second experiment will move closer to the visual side by using a perceptual rather than a motor task, but the emphasis will remain on extraretinal information. Experiment III will analyze perceptual consequences of hysteresis errors in extraretinal eye position signals. The fourth experiment will focus on the contribution of visual information by studying the perceptual consequences of registered eye position errors with and without higher-order visual information from structural overlap, visible body parts, and static perspective plus expectations.